1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies and other mechanisms for forming the shed in weaving looms, and more particularly to the coupling of the heddle frames on the cables or other transmission elements intended for maneuvering them.
2. History of the Related Art
It is know that, in mechanisms associated with a drawing system of the negative type one of the ends of each of the maneuvering cables is generally secured to one of the swinging drawing levers of the mechanism while the opposite end is connected, through a pivoting sector to a set of springs adapted to return the corresponding heddle frame to the rest position after it has been positively displaced by mechanism. Between its two points of fixation, the cable is guided by a lower detour pulley, presents a segment oriented substantially vertically, which follows along the upright of the frame.
In certain cases, each heddle frame is suspended from its two lateral pivoting sectors by means of articulated rods, but in other applications, it is the upright of the frame which is fixed to the vertical segment of the cable, without any articulation, in the manner illustrated in FIG. 1. The present invention refers to this latter mode of assembly.
Experience has shown that the operations of assembly and dismantling of the heddle frames are difficult. The uprights of each frame are generally fixed to the cables by mechanisms incorporating collars or screwed flanges which are difficult to manoeuvre. Assembly systems have been proposed which employ male and female members in the form of tenon and mortise, but the structural solutions adopted still remain relatively complex to carry out and their reliability is mediocre.